Aoi Tried To Tame a Fox
Kengo had traveled away from the vilage, Konohagakure, trying to just get some alone time to himself. "Maybe I should train some." he thought but ultimately decided not to. Letting out a sigh, he realized that the sun had started to go down and needed to set up a quick camp. "No, please....please... no!!!!!!! (Grunt)............. (thump)." A man's plead before his head was chopped off. The man responsible for cutting his head off places it in a bag and carries it along, leaving the man's body in the forest for the animals. He then gets to this building where a person who was sitting in a chair said, "Well, that was quick, do you have his head?" Next thing you know, the bag flew across the room and landed on the table, the man's head rolled out in front of the man sitting in the chair. "I want my money now, all 500k ryo." The killer said. "I didn't expect you to get him that easily and quickly, as a crime organization, I have to stay low from the 5 great nations, so therefor I can't pay your..............." Silence........ the man was cut short when a blood thirsty, money hungry Aoi Uchiha threw kunai straight through the man's forehead. "That was the excuse you had last time, but luckily for me, your head was a mission for Kirigakure. Aoi proceeds to cut the mans head of, and head out of the building with the man's head, and a bag full of money. Kengo had made a small camp fire and a decent looking tent. "Well I guess the Academy did teach me something." He commented on. Out from the corner of his eye he had saw a small rabbit. Without hesitation he created a crystal spike from underneath it, piercing its weak and now limp body. He now had a small snake to eat. Cooking it for a while bit and skinning it, he took a big bite out of it. "Love the taste of rabbit." he mumbled to himself. After finish eating the rabbit he sat at the campfire he just looked into it, thinking to himself. Aoi who was walking along notices something, so he walks into a opening in the forest where he was confronted. "Hey you, hey, your the one who murdered our boss and took the money, give it back or we will kill you." a mercenary says with over 20 ninja with him. Unknown to the mercenaries, Aoi activated his Sharingan, and looked around, "1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 10, 15, 20, 25, 28. 28 ninja, all for one person, hm, childs' play." Aoi says to himself as he drops everything. As soon as he did that the mercenaries came rushing at him, with swords and kunai drawn. All you could here was 2 minutes of screaming, metal clanging from kunai's and shuriken hitting each other, and water. In the field lied 28 ninja, all dead, it was a bloody mess. Their bodies were piled on top of each other and on the top was Aoi, it was the middle of the night, all you could see was his eyes, glowing in the dark. Next thing you know, a fire with a retched smell of burning flesh and other things, Aoi just continues on towards his village, with a head in a bag, and a bag full of money. Kengo had heard people scream, and from reaction he had created a fort from his crystal. "There must be trouble." Kengo quietly said. Just in case he had created two clones inside the small fort. Once finishing his rabbit he walked to his small tent and laid underneath it, but still on guard from the screams. "I haven't had a real interesting fight ever since that time in the leaf, I need someone to give me a challenge." Aoi says to himself. He then gets to this small hotel where he picked to stay the night. Upon walking in, he sees that there was also a diner there, he first buys a room, places his bags there and goes to eat. When he was eating, a woman takes a little liking in him, but Aoi knew she was a prostitute. When she came over there, she asked if Aoi would like a good time, and he refused her. Then she said something out of line, but at the moment, Aoi didn't mind it. After eating, he goes back to his room and looks out the window and notices a pink structure in the distance, but it was late, and he was tired, so he went to sleep and decided to check it out in the morning.